vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Gill Grunt
|-|Base= |-|Elite= |-|Deep Dive Gill Grunt= Summary Gill Grunt was a brave soul who joined the Gillmen military in search of adventure. had kidnapped the mermaid. Heartbroken, Gill Grunt began searching all over Skylands. Though he had yet to find her, he joined the Skylanders to help protect others from such evil, while still keeping an ever-watchful eye for the beautiful mermaid and the pirates who took her. Powers and Stats Tier: 7-B | At least 7-B | 3-A | 3-A Name: Gill Grunt Origin: Skylanders Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Gillman, Water Element Skylander, Member of Eon's Elite Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Summons tidal waves, and has an unlimited amount of water to hover and shoot at enemies), Explosion Manipulation via Summoning (Can summon a starfish that explodes on contact), Skilled with his Harpoon Gun | Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Water Manipulation (Can summon whirlpools), Electricity Manipulation (Can shoot lightning), Weather Manipulation (Can make lightning storms), Skilled with his Trident Attack Potency: City level (Comparable to other Skylanders such as Sonic Boom, who can dislodge mountains with her roars, and Fist Bump, who can cause magnitude 8 earthquakes. Can harm skylanders like Eruptor and Hot Dog who survived at the epicenter of a volcanic eruption ) | At least City level (3X Stronger than base form) | At least Universe level (Empowered by a Rift Engine, which both gave The Darkness the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe by empowering the Sky Eater Armor and made SuperCharger vehicles powerful enough to defeat him) | At least Universe level (SuperCharger vehicles are capable of defeating the The Darkness with the Sky Eater Armor, which gave him the power to be a threat to every planet in the universe) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ (Comparable to skylanders like Whirlwind who uses real light based attacks and can reach the speed of light in short bursts) | At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely Relativistic+ with Speed of Light reactions and combat speed (Capable of piloting SuperCharger vehicles, including the Sun Runner, and can keep up with other Skylanders who can tag him), Speed of Light with Reef Ripper (Comparable to the Sun Runner, which can move at lightspeed) Lifting Strength: Class 10 (Can lift his harpoon gun which can fire three golden anchors, with minimal effort.) Striking Strength: City Class | At least City Class | Universal | Universal Durability: City level (Comparable to Hot Dog and Eruptor, who both tanked volcanic eruptions with no damage) | At least City level | Universe level | Universe level Stamina: High Range: Several dozen meters Standard Equipment: Harpoon Gun, Water Jetpack, Power Hose | Trident, Typhoon Turbine Jetpack, His SuperCharger Reef Ripper Intelligence: Average (Skilled Fighter, and was once a part of the military) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Harpoon Gun: Shoots high-velocity harpoons at his enemies. *'Barbed Harpoons:' Harpoons do increased damage. *'Harpoon Repeater:' Harpoons reload faster. *'Quadent Harpoons:' Harpoons do even more increased damage. *'Piercing Harpoons:' Harpoons travel straight through enemies and hit new targets. *'Tripleshot Harpoon:' Shoots three harpoons at once. *'Anchor Cannon:' Shoots an anchor at his opponents *'Anchor's Away:' Releases to fire three giant anchors. Power Hose: Sprays water at his enemies to knock them back. *'High Pressure Power Hose:' Power hose attack does extra damage and knocks enemies back further. *'Reserve Water Tank:' The Power Hose and Water Jetpack never run out of water. *'Boiling Water Hose:' Power Hose attack does even more damage. *'Neptune Gun:' When using the Power Hose, they launch an exploding starfish. Water Jetpack: Fly until the water jetpack runs out. ReefRipper_Normal.jpg|Reef Ripper SuperCharged_Reef_Ripper.jpg|SuperCharged Reef Ripper Trident Thrust: Attacks enemies with his trident. *'Trident True:' Rapidly attacks nearby enemies. *'Trident Unleashed:' Trident attacks do more damage. *'Lightning Strikes:' Rapidly attacks nearby enemies with lightning. Power of the Seas: Attacks enemies with a long range lightning attack. *'Lightning Build-Up' Lightning attacks do more damage. Typhoon Turbine Jetpack Can hover with his jetpack, can also dash forward, and send out tidal waves while hovering. *'Wave Jumper:' Entering or exiting Jetpack mode causes a water explosion that damages nearby enemies. *'Tubular Tidal Wave:' Shoots out three large waves in Jetpack mode. *'Drive the Wave:' While in Jetpack mode they can ride a huge tidal wave! *'Shocking Transition:' Entering Jetpack mode causes a lightning explosion that damages nearby enemies. Storm of the Seas: Summons a powerful lightning storm! Key: Base | Elite | Deep Dive | Reef Ripper Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Skylanders Category:Water Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Summoners Category:Weapon Masters Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 3 Category:Activision Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Gun Users Category:Trident Users Category:Military Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Fish Category:Flight Users Category:Drivers Category:Pilots